<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Price | Park Jimin FF [ONESHOT] by Kkoch_Jimin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777850">High Price | Park Jimin FF [ONESHOT]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkoch_Jimin/pseuds/Kkoch_Jimin'>Kkoch_Jimin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High Price [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adultery, Cheating, Killing, Lee Taemin is a Little Shit, M/M, Mention of Min Yoongi - Freeform, Minor Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Murder, NSFW, Oneshot, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Revenge, jimin is a killer, pre yoonmin, taemin and minho are married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkoch_Jimin/pseuds/Kkoch_Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jimin is a bored contract killer, there's a dry-spell going on. With help from his brother, he brings rain to his drought. But at deadly price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High Price [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Price | Park Jimin FF [ONESHOT]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't mind the first time, I figured I was to blame for it all.</p><p>In situations it's normal to blame yourself, its <em><b>human</b></em>. I was just being human.</p><p>Unfortunately by being human, that means its inherent to be idiotic.</p><p>I ran, I fled. Nothing in that house I wanted after that. I wanted it to all just be a bad dream.</p><p>It had to be a dream, but I wouldn't conger this up? No this was a nightmare, but I was awake.</p><p>But I took the blame, I wanted us to get better. Love was still there, we promised each other.</p><p>I <em><b>warned</b></em> you..</p><p>:::</p><p>Jimin sat down on the couch in the living room, the mansion he possessed was large. He wouldn't have heard him.</p><p>His gray hair styled accurately, his attire was a black blazer and a purple turtle neck with black leather pants along with a pair of shoes that cost more then the average persons' rent. Nothing on him was out of place. He had on a pair of black gloves along with a silencer. 4 bullets, symbolic.</p><p>He stood up as he ventured up the elegant stairs. His expression was blank, his movements were determined. He was nervous and excited. Each step sent shivers through his skin, on the surface he was calm and rational.</p><p>Getting closer to the second floor, the voices and moans grew louder. The door wasn't even closed, typical. He seen two men, one was riding the other like a whore. While the other sat back taking the ride. Jimin's brows knitted together. He knew once he ventures in he has to make the move, and be fast.</p><p>The <em>first shot</em> was to the whore, shooting him in the chest. His blood spraying over the man beneath him along with the bedsheets.</p><p><b>1st Bullet:</b> "For the first year of our relationship you had the nerve to introduce him to me. Saying he's your friend. Not knowing I was giving up my position to some whore. <em>My replacement</em>."</p><p>The <em>second shot</em> Jimin took hit the whore's head. By this time the man was yelling out in fear and shock. His whore was dead in a pool of his own blood. The man got out the bed heading to Jimin. Wanting to talk this over, pleading to him.</p><p><b>2nd bullet:</b> "I checked your phone, I should've known he couldn't be trusted. And neither can you! I learned your passcode. It was his fucking birthday! You bastard, was I nothing to you? Why me? I've done nothing but love you, and you made me out to be a fucking fool while hurting me!"</p><p>Jimin shot the <em>third bullet</em> in the man's abdomen, the man stopped in his tracks. He looked at Jimin with absolute shock. Jimin's expression was still blank. The man slowly fell to the ground, Jimin noticed the man's movements slowed down. He was dying.</p><p><b>3rd bullet:</b> "I caught you two! I didn't know what to do 3 fucking years all for nothing. I just ran. I didn't want to go back to that place, there was nothing there for me. What I did have, was tainted with you lies and betrayal."</p><p>Jimin walked to the man as he watched him bleed out. "P-Please don't do this.." blood was coming from his mouth. Jimin shot the final bullet to the man's head.</p><p><b>4th bullet:</b> "6 months of moving on, I finally did it. Till I received a letter in the mail. You have <strong><em>some</em></strong> nerve. A fucking invitation to your wedding? No, you won't take away my happiness. Not unless I take away yours first. I warned you.."</p><p>Jimin spoke. "...<b><em>Not to fuck with me</em></b>."</p><p>He left the man along with his lover there dead, he walked out the bedroom. Back down the stairs, out of the mansion. Being greeted by the outside world, the weather was nice, birds chirping. He breathed in, a sigh escaped his lips. He headed back into his car, driving back down the secluded road.</p><p>:::<b>One week later</b>:::</p><p>A funeral was held for Choi Minho, he was a well respected man with high success. Everyone from family and colleagues came to see his burial. In the sea of faces everyone was crying and sobbing. All but one, his expression was stoic. He couldn't be bothered. There was satisfaction in his soul. </p><p>To know the man that caused him so much pain was now 6 feet under, never to return. Never to surface those insecurities he so desperately went through countless therapy sessions for. His liberation was finally here, he exhaled his breath. Almost letting out a chuckle in the process. But he refused, not now at least.</p><p>Jimin walked up to the male, he wore that same black blazer, but instead of a purple turtle neck it was a black one. Other then that his attire was no different. Stuffed his hands in his pockets. He side glance the man, while keeping his attention on the crowd of grieving mourners.</p><p>"You received your payment, so why are you here?" The man spoke coldly. His gaze was forward on the coffin being lowered into the ground. "Support, Taemin."</p><p>Taemin really let out a chuckle now. "Jimin, I'm no fool." Taemin finally looked at him. "Why are you here?" His face was serious. As much as he loved to see his ex lover being sent to hell. Having a satisfied moment being ruined by your younger sibilina is a bit of a downer.</p><p>Jimin gave a mochi smile. "I was wondering if you had anymore <em>treats</em> for me."</p><p>"Bit of a dry-spell, I see?" Taemin raised a brow, with a twist of his lips. Jimin huffed. Although he hated to admit it, work was kinda of low. He rolled his eyes, that was Taemin's answer.</p><p>"I have a client that's in Italy right now, he's a high politician in Japan. He's currently facing rape charges." Jimin's face was unfazed.</p><p>Taemin continued. "There's an anonymous contractor who is suppose to assassinate him within 2 days."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" Jimin said unamused. "If you'd let me finish, you'd know." Taemin said through gritted teeth. Jimin took his advice holding all questions to the end.</p><p>"I need my client alive enough through the trial, which means I need you to distract this guy long enough to get my client back into my custody."</p><p>"So are we talking decapitation or acid bath? No acid bath is better, I get the hack off the limps first." Jimin had a sick grin on his lips. Taemin couldn't understand his younger sibling. Growing up, he was a sweet kid. How did he grow up into a demented being that gets intense pleasure in seeing people suffer, physically? I guess Taemin was no different, he was a lawyer for god sakes.</p><p>"No.." Taemin lifted a finger. He had something else in mind. "This is a bit more complicated then that. You need to distract him, not kill him." Taemin said a bit more clearer. Jimin raised a brow he was lost. "Distract him?.." Jimin took a minute, finally understanding what his brother meant.</p><p>"Oh fuck no! I'm not even gay!" Jimin gave a disgusted look. "It's just for a few hours, from the information we gather on this guy. You are definitely his type." Jimin gagged. "No, no!"</p><p>"Look Jimin, this is all I have. You can take it or find yourself a real job." Taemin handed him a file. Jimin looked down at the file, he opened it seeing the male Min Yoongi. There wasn't any information on his childhood just on his record as a hitman.</p><p>He did a lot of underground work for the Yakuza for 5 years, worked with the Russian mafia for 3 years in export supply. Eventually became a lieutenant in the Chinese mafia in just under 2 years. He killed 3 people from the Yakuza, 7 from the Russian mafia. And took out the Chinese gang leader. His been MIA as of 2 years ago, only doing one-hit jobs." Jimin's eyes widen at the skills and patience of this mysterious man. "He specialized in Dismemberment, and Bone-Shattering. In other words he liked beating his victims to a bloody-pulp with a sledgehammer."</p><p>Jimin wasn't sure if he should be impressed or terrified. He was suppose to <em>seduce</em> this guy? He mentally laughed at the irony.</p><p>"This guy seems like an absolute highly-function sociopathic homicidal-maniac, whose to say he even has a sexually?"</p><p>Taehyung smiled. "Oh he does, a tech guy of mines has been checking on his online footprint. He had many male escorts while in Japan." Taemin showed Jimin the type of men Yoongi's been with. There were tons of them. He even tracked one of his escorts down to give the deal on what Yoongi was like in bed, with the right price he'd speak. Saying he was very rough, but by far the best orgasm he had in his life.</p><p>"See, you'll be fine. Despite how ruthless he is at his job, it seems when it comes to his relationships it's different." Taemin convinced his brother. Jimin still had doubts but he eventually went with it. Plus free trip to Italy. All he had to do was distract this guy for a few hours, giving his brother's guards enough time to collect the Japanese politician.</p><p><em>Piece of cake</em>, little did Jimin know this piece of cake would cause food poisoning...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I will post a part 2. It'll also be a oneshot as well. I've kinda been on a Oneshot-binge lol. I have all these stories and oneshots in my archives I'm like "why not" lol. I hope you guys enjoy them, please give kudos, tell your friends, please spread the word. Thank you so much! I love you all! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>